


kiss me with your tongue

by horny on main (softgrungeprophet)



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Arms, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Six Arm Spider-Man, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/horny%20on%20main
Summary: Peter has six arms and a lot more hair.Flash is getting used to it.They get it on.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	kiss me with your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> spider peter is VERY cute, and he can't really say bilabials very well because of his fucked up mouth.  
>   
> [tumblr post (without dong)](https://hoardlikegoldenirises.tumblr.com/post/612339526520717312)  
> I BARELY referenced that dick and idk if it's even proportional but 🤷♂️ the realism of the circumcised human penis stuck onto a six-armed arachnoid human was not super important to me 😂

For all the changes in Peter's body, at least one thing was shaped the way Flash was accustomed to.

Sure, the skin on his dick was an entirely different color—vibrant purple, darker near the base as it blended into the blackish color of Peter's leathery hide. Flash couldn't explain why it was like that, though Peter had tried to explain things using words like "hemolymph" and "melanocytes" and Flash had just smiled and nodded.

But it was shaped the same as always, circumcised and neither particularly small nor unreasonably large. Comparatively softer than the rest of his skin, though a little rougher-to-the-touch than usual when Flash stroked his fingers over it. Just as sensitive, judging by the way Peter growled.

With a condom and lube, it was indistinguishable.

Well, except for the coarse hair on Peter's thighs and hips scratching against Flash's skin.

His lip curled a little. Torn between the familiar, the pleasing, and the slightly unpleasant as Peter sank into him. No words, just slow breaths, his bristly hair prickling at Flash's ass as Peter settled against him—half upright, supported on his multiple elbows, though one strange pair of hands settled on Flash's hips.

Facedown for Flash—he felt a lot less weird about Peter's various face parts once he'd gotten used to them, but eight shiny eyes and a set of bug jaws hiding fangs wasn't exactly an arousing sight. Not for him, at least. Not yet. Maybe he could learn to find those things sexy someday (as opposed to just normal) but for the moment he pressed his face into the sheets with a soft sigh.

Peter didn't say anything—another unusual aspect of this whole situation—but he grunted slightly, with a slow roll of his hips. Testing. Flash gasped quietly.

Measured, a careful start.

Gradually, Peter set a steady—though slightly sedate—pace, his ridged fingers tightening on Flash's hips just a bit. Just enough that the tips of his claws made themselves known. Not painfully so, just a little hint of a prick. Flash breathed in time with Peter's leisurely thrusting, his own fingers curling into the sheets.

The movements lengthened as Flash adjusted, relaxing a little more each time. He breathed deeper, and Peter made a noise low in his throat that sent heat flooding to Flash's face and chest; through his whole body, really.

Flash hardly made a sound—not because of Peter. Just because, even after years of relative independence and safety, he still found himself suppressing the slightest thing, whether it was from Peter fucking him or something as unsexy as jamming his finger. (Versus Peter, who griped at the slightest inconvenience, and vocalized with little inhibition.)

Speaking of…

Peter let out a drawn-out groan, pausing for a moment to just hold himself deep inside Flash. Flash arched a little, biting down on his lip.

Deep breaths, barely unsteady—mostly on Flash's part.

Suddenly enough for Flash to breath out sharply, Peter slid out. He took a moment to gather himself, hardly even winded with his heightened stamina. Very slowly, he pushed just the tip back in, gripping Flash's hips carefully with two of his eight hands. A third brushed gently over Flash's skin as Peter pulled at his thigh, arranging him just-so. Flash breathed deeply. In his adjustments, Peter kept almost slipping right back out, but somehow he managed to stay inside Flash.

Distantly, Flash wondered if his dick had sticky powers, too, and breathed out a half-formed laugh.

Peter made a curious noise.

"Nothing…" Flash shifted against him, biting his lip at the angle and pressure. "Mm, can you…?"

No extra prompting needed. Peter held Flash still in his hands, and thrust slowly and shallowly in a way that made Flash shudder. Made his eyes flutter, and his mouth drop open silently. A fourth hand worked its way under Flash to slide up his chest, and he panted as Peter kept thrusting, still slow. Controlled. He knew just how to move, to fill Flash with shivers. The unfamiliar shape and texture of his hands palming Flash's chest and hips and thigh barely noticeable, anymore. Just a minor change—

Peter made a purring, praising noise. Whispered, "Good…" as he continued his excruciatingly slow motions. Just the right kind of stimulating, rubbing up in just the right spot, shallow and sweet. "So good…"

 _There_ were the words.

Flash bit back the tiniest whine, withholding it as a slight catch in his throat.

But of course, Peter still heard it. "Yeah?" He stilled. "You like that?"

As if he didn't know exactly how much Flash liked that, from every other time he'd done it. So of _course_ he'd stopped moving right when Flash started to feel all tingly and floaty.

Flash let out a shaky, exasperated, "Fuck you."

Peter hummed out a laugh, and simply slid home in one smooth movement, with a quiet groan.

It felt like all the air left Flash's lungs at once, carrying Peter's name with it.

Quietly, almost inaudible, Peter whispered, "…'sh I could kiss you." He didn't try to lean down though, still propped on the two arms that weren't exploring Flash's body.

A slight bitter undercurrent welled up in Flash's mind, and he wished Peter could kiss him too, and maybe it was kind of funny that they'd worked their way to six-armed sex before kissing even though the conversation had started the other way around, but… The sex wasn't that different, really. The kissing would _have_ to be.

Though… It hadn't been so bad on his neck… Peter's tongue was soft and hot, so maybe it would be fine.

"I don't…" Flash gathered his voice, with Peter still fully sheathed inside of him. Lots of things to focus on all at once. "Don't know where I would even start."

He kept his breathing slow and even.

Rather than answer, Peter began to move again, just barely. Just the slightest rocking, without pulling out. A little faster than earlier. Steady, deep. Flash's breath hitched, and he splayed his fingers across the sheets, dragging them down a little. The one hand under Flash's chest left its post to come rest over his knuckles instead, and Peter made these soft grunting noises with each movement. Gradually faster—he moaned, and Flash breathed hard. Turned his hand over so he could twine his fingers between Peter's odd ones.

Something in that must have caught Peter off-guard, because his hips stuttered, and his breath caught, but he squeezed Flash's hand tight and—

His mouth on Flash's neck was just as strange a sensation now as it had been on the couch. Leathery, smooth. The way it moved… parting to let his tongue slip out. But his tongue was familiar, and he almost lapped at the meat of Flash's shoulder as he rolled his hips.

Flash was pretty sure he could come from this—and he had, plenty of times before, when Peter used his sly fingers or angled his hips just right, well-versed in Flash's anatomy and fully aware of exactly where to press to make his eyes roll back in his head. Well-practiced in knowing just where to kiss, and lick, and sometimes bite. (Not today. Not with those needle-sharp fangs.)

Peter came first—a rarity, with his stamina.

Maybe it had been too long (24 _whole_ hours), or maybe he was just overwhelmed, or maybe the spider transformation had made him more sensitive, but he clung to Flash, pressing deep, shuddering slightly as he groaned. A few haphazard little thrusts, uncoordinated.

One last half-formed moan, and then he just sort of… flattened out on top of Flash, a little twitchy. All limbs and bristles itching at Flash's back, and he was still _hard_. Not that _that_ was unusual. After all, spider-stamina. It was just… usually Flash came first, sensitive to Peter's skillful touches, and then things would unravel from there.

Instead, Peter just lay there, still buried in Flash, hands still on his hips, his thigh, the one still squeezing his hand. Flash could feel the smooth curve of one of Peter's eyes against his neck, and the leathery chelicerae, and all the coarse hairs, itching incessantly. His breath was hot on Flash's skin.

Flash stroked his thumb along the hairy side of Peter's hand.

He took a deep breath.

"Okay. Just…"

Peter made a soft noise.

Flash huffed. "Lemme turn over."

Didn't need to ask twice, for Peter to slip out and let him roll onto his back.

Flash, still very hard himself, looked up at Peter—braced over him, somehow disheveled looking. Big black eyes, glossy in the lamplight. And all the little ones too. His shimmering maw, all iridescent like a crow's feathers. Almost cute, with his mouth closed.

Gently, Flash reached for one of the hands that had sort of settled all around him. He guided it to his chest, right where he liked it to be, and gave Peter a crooked kind of smile.

"Kiss me?"

He knew he didn't sound entirely certain but… it was okay.

For a moment Peter didn't move, but then he leaned down, and his hands found their purchases on Flash's skin again, and Flash found himself mouth-to-mouthparts. It wasn't so bad, even if it was kind of awkward. Peter pushed his stumps up, and lowered himself onto Flash— _into_ Flash.

Flash breathed a tight, "Oh…" against Peter's maw as he filled him up again. Held him steady.

This angle wasn't quite right, but it felt good anyway, especially when Peter's tongue slipped into his mouth. All very deliberate. He didn't have lips to bite or suck, but there was that tongue, slick and smooth, and that was almost as good for now.

Flash wrapped his arms around Peter's neck.

Peter pulled Flash up the mattress to press him against the pillows, adjusting all the angles and limbs so he could hold Flash in place and start fucking him all over again, a little more forceful than before but not too much. Flash whimpered slightly around Peter's tongue and grabbed a handful of that stiff mane that ran down his back.

The hair on Peter's legs and waist were rough on the insides of Flash's thighs, and on the undersides of his arms, but he didn't care. He just clung to Peter, moving with him, gasping closer to the edge. Tingly all over, breathless with Peter's tongue in his mouth, thigh muscles tensing around Peter's waist.

They came together, Peter growling into Flash's mouth. Flash let out a soft whine, tightening his hold just for a second, panting for air as Peter slowed his hips and quieted his voice. Finally, Peter pulled out and Flash loosened his hold on his neck. He relaxed back against the pillows with a sigh, though he ran his hands up Peter's furry arms as Peter shifted away from him.

He didn't go far, though. Just beside Flash, slinging an arm and a leg across him.

And now, catching his breath as he wound down from his high, Flash realized he was going to regret the full-body beard-burn in the morning.

He laughed breathlessly.

"Worth it."

Peter squeezed him.

**Author's Note:**

> The most vanilla six armed sex ever… they've probably done kinkier things just wearing the spidey suit.  
> anyway happy horny day or whatever and also special appreciation to traincat who has written what might be the only six-armed (non-spider) sex in the ENTIRETY of spider-man fandom on ao3 (at least that i could find... maybe i should look again just in case). A true hero. i'm disappointed in everyone else. no kinky multi-limbed sex???? just the one? well now it's two. 
> 
> If this was Realistic™ there would be like a spinneret involved... some palps... but this isn't a humanoid spider that evolved from a spider, anyway... it's a human with spider characteristics. I still gave him mostly internal gonads because my opinion on balls is: they're ugly and they don't fit my man-spider aesthetic. AND ALSO, I wouldn't want to have tender flesh swinging around dangerously close to coarse, bristly hairs 😨 the dick is already pushing it as it is... i mean i'm sure there's a line with less hair around that area leading to his butt but still. still. oof. have fun with that peter.
> 
> anyway, it's also unrealistic to come at the same time but 🤷♂️ it's 💖romantic💖 lol
> 
> i wrote this a month or two ago but never posted it. it's technically a scene from a larger fic (in which peter and flash are married, about 27-28 years old, and peter turns into a man-spider) except this scene isn't actually _in_ the fic but it's implied to have happened and for some reason I was like, listen, just in case, i'll write the part where they fuck, too.  
> so i did.  
> i don't know that i am all that _satisfied_ with it but eh it's smut with basically no redeeming qualities. smut is not exactly my strong suit and i lack real imagination as far as... possibilities... positions.... dick goes in butt or mouth. profit? done. 
> 
> anyway idk if or when i'll finish the actual spider-peter fic. i'd like to finish it but also I don't really have a good idea for a plot and while writing stories about (arguably) nothing may be my specialty it doesn't make for a compelling or easy-to-write fic 😅  
> We'll see.
> 
> Peter's hair has chemical irritants in it excreted from the hair follicles! (rather than [urticating hairs](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Urticating_hair) cause i just, i can't, omfg) Flash is gonna have a killer rash in the morning, on basically his entire body. ⚰  
> Anyway if you liked this, great!


End file.
